fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma
Akuma is one of the villains and the actual main villain in the series Shining Galaxy Precure. He is the one who controlled Queen Sara. He initially appears as a normal naked baby doll that looks very simple like normal dolls. The only sign that he is different from other dolls is his eyes that have different colors with no pupils and instead is replaced by two light red number sixes and another light red number six between his eyes (666) and all three sixes become brilliant red when he is using one of his powers, showing that he is a devil. Eventually, after he understood that the Precures realized he is not a normal doll, he started consuming up all the negative energy giving out from the Red Galaxy and transformed into his monster form. Appearance History Pre Series 1000 years ago, he was once nothing but a red gemstone which is a source of power for not only Twinkle Kingdom but also for the entire universe and is controlled by Queen Rika (who was the ruler of the Twinkle Kingdom and the universe at that time). The gemstone contained an immense amount of energy which drained very slowly in small amounts year by year and due to that, the gemstone is slowly turning from red to black. One day, Queen Rika sensed that the gemstone is about to break so when she went to the room where the gemstone was present, she tried to do something about it but it completely shattered and because of that, the entire Twinkle kingdom started shaking like an earthquake and Twinkle Kingdom as well the entire universe is in a verge of destruction. Not just that happening but since the gem is completely shattered, the parts of the gems slowly began to reform and briefly transformed into Akuma's doll form and then transformed into Akuma's monster form and attempted to control the entire galaxy with his immense. No choice, Queen Rika uses her magic to create another galaxy named Red Galaxy (which also contains limited amount of energy for years to seal Akuma inside) and sealed Akuma to prevent further destruction of the universe and the Twinkle Kingdom and connected the Red Galaxy and Akuma with her magic so that if Akuma dies, the Red Galaxy gets destroyed because it's no longer useful if he dies. 1000 years later, Queen Sara (who is the current ruler of the kingdom and the universe) along with Angel Stella and the others lived peacefully until something happened. The Red Galaxy lost its power to keep Akuma sealed inside and so it started to tremble violently and this was informed by one of the people in the Twinkle Kingdom to Queen Sara and Angel Stella. Finally, it stopped trembling when Akuma started emerging out of the Red Galaxy but turned invisible so that he can secretly control Queen Sara which he did after that. This caused Queen Sara to become possessed by him and turned everyone into monsters called Nikushimis except for Angel Stella (who took the three stars collected by Queen Sara from the space before she could turn them evil that later turned into humans that became Shining Galaxy Precures). Series story coming soon. Powers And Abilities * Mind Control: Using his mind controlling powers, he controlled Queen Sara. * 'Jinx: '''Angel Stella warned Hoshi not to take Akuma's doll form home and play with it but Hoshi did not listen to her so she took it home and played with it alone for a while, thinknig it's a normal doll. But when Hoshi was asleep with Akuma doll on her shelf, his triple number sixes on and between his eyes glowed bright red and predicted that she'll receive a terrible luck after three days. * '''Nightmare Inducement: '''As mentioned by Angel Stella, anyone who possesses Akuma in his doll form in his/her house, not only the user receives nightmares but the entire family inside the house receives too unlike his power of jinx. * '''Trap: '''In his monster form since he has octopus like legs, he can trap Precures with his octopus like legs. * '''Energy Blade:'In his monster form,he killed Cure Twilight by stabbing her with the energy blade right into her chest after Cure Twilight got chained with his legs. Trivia * According to the pre series story of Akuma, as long as Akuma is present whether he is a gemstone, doll form, monster form or controlling someone and as long as Akuma stays alive, the entire universe stays normal. But in episode 50, the very last episode of the series, when he dies, the Red Galaxy becomes a supernova and destroys the entire universe, leaving nothing but a void. **According to Angel Stella, as long as Akuma exists, she cannot perform her temporal slicing to alter the history of the universe. * He is the first main antagonist who cannot talk.